


I Got Your Back

by br0kenztar



Category: I'm in the Band
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0kenztar/pseuds/br0kenztar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chucky is back and wants to make a deal with Iron Weasel which includes Izzy, but she refuses to do it and wants Tripp to support her. Tripp doesn't know what to do. Will he choose the sake of Iron Weasel or his friendship with Izzy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own I'm in the Band, only to its respective authors.

"Thanks guys for inviting me to your record session," Izzy said enthusiastic while the members of Iron Weasel were preparing their instruments in the studio of Simon Craig.

"Actually Izzy, you sneaked into the band van…" Tripp stated.

"Yeah, but you didn't kicked me out so I took it as an invitation," she replied with a smile.

"We didn't kick you out because you were taking Derek's guitar as hostage," Burger explained and the vocalist hugged his guitar strongly.

"Don't try to touch Dereka ever again."

"Sorry dude," the brunette apologized but she didn't mean it "Anyways, where is Simon Craig? I want to hear you guys and in the meantime I'll give him my demo."

"I don't know, he told us to be here early," her childhood friend answered and checked the hour "And we didn't arrive exactly the hour he told us."

"I just hope that kid Chucky doesn't come today," Ash said.

"Chucky? The unbearable kid who fooled the TV reporter?" Izzy asked "That one who wanted to destroy Iron Weasel?"

"Yep, also the one who had a crush on you," Tripp answered with a mocking smile.

"Ugh, don't even mention it," chills ran through her back.

At that moment the door opened and Simon Craig appeared through it. He apologized for being late, explaining that he received a call at last minute before he could leave his office.

"And who is this young lady?" the producer asked looking at the brunette.

"She's Izzy Fuentes, my best friend," Tripp introduced her "She came to hear us while we record, hope you don't mind Mr. Craig."

"Not at all," he responded "In fact, you can be my son's company while I work with these guys."

In that exact moment, Simon Craig's step-son came through the same door with an evil smile in his face. But when Chucky saw Izzy, his evilness was completely gone and stared at the brunette with loving eyes. Iron Weasel immediately noticed this and tried to take advantage of it.

"Sure, why not!" Derek exclaimed and pushed Izzy towards Chucky "She'll take care of the devil—"

"Excuse me?"

"—I mean, the little angel."

"Wait, what? No!" Izzy refused pushing the kid aside.

"Calm down, Izzy, it'll be for a couple of hours," Tripp whispered trying to calm his friend.

"Couple of hours? I will not take care of him, I'm not his babysitter."

"But you could be my girlfriend," Chucky said appearing behind the girl, Izzy was trying to manage her anger in beating the kid.

"Just hang on until we take a break and you can go home."

"All right," the brunette turn around to face Chucky "Just stay away from me by one mile."

"Half a mile."

"600 feet and that's my last offer."

"Deal."

"Um Izzy, the studio isn't that big…"

oOOo

After a couple of hours of recording the new album, Simon Craig let them to have a half-an-hour break while he ordered some food. The band went to a living room where Izzy and Chucky were waiting. The brunette approached to Tripp after he entered to the room.

"I'm outta here," she said "I can't stand this kid anymore."

"So, Iron Weasel," Chucky said before the guitarist could respond to his friend "We see each other again."

"But we just saw you a couple of hours ago," Ash said a little confused.

"Let me propose something to you, I know that you'll agree with me," the kid continued.

"If is about food, I agree with you already," a sound came from Burger's stomach.

"I'll leave you guys alone…" the band started to celebrate but Chucky hasn't finished yet "If you arrange he perfect date for me and my next-to-be girlfriend."

"What!" Izzy exclaimed.

"It'll be a pleasure," Derek said with a big smile.

"What!" Tripp and Izzy exclaimed at the same time.

"Give us a minute," Tripp pushed the band to a corner of the room "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Saving us from that little demon," the vocalist answered "If we do what he says, he'll leave us alone!"

"And what about me?" the brunette asked "My opinion doesn't count?"

"We already know that you'll do it for the sake of the band," the British said without paying too much attention to the girl.

"What if I don't want to!" she yelled but the trio didn't pay her attention "Tripp tell them that I will not do it!"

"Izzy, calm down," he said "Derek has a point; if we do this Chucky will leave us alone."

"But what about me, Tripp? What about my pride and my feelings?" she was really disappointed about what his childhood friend was saying "You don't care about it, right Tripp?"

"No, Izzy, listen—"

"Well let's see how you guys deal with this without me," she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

The guitarist turn around to the kid, "We need more time to talk about it."

"You have until the day after tomorrow," Chucky smiled proudly "You know what will happen if you don't accept this."

"A party?" Ash asked excited.

"Yes, a party… in hell," the kid left the room while laughing like a psycho, leaving the rock band with chills all over their bodies.

oOOo

"We need to convince Izzy," Derek said after they were at Tripp's house that night.

"That won't be easy," Burger added "You heard her earlier, she won't help us."

"The kid will talk to her, right Tripp?"

"I'm not sure guys," the teenager admitted "Izzy is my best friend; I don't want to force her."

"So what? We are Iron Weasel," the vocalist stated "And we want that Chucky kid outta our lives."

"Or we're going to have a party in hell," Ash added "Do y'know how hot it would be?"

"Tripp, you need to talk to her while we arrange the date," the British told the teenager while he took a notebook and a pen and started writing on it.

"I'll try but, don't you think we should start planning everything after Izzy accepts?"

"No because we can't waste too much time," Derek answered "And you are wasting a lot of precious time, go and talk to her!"

"It's past midnight," Tripp said with a serious face.

Burger gasped and ran to the kitchen, "I almost forgot my midnight snack!"

Tripp couldn't sleep well that night; he didn't know what he was going to do. Obviously he wanted to Chucky to leave the band alone for the rest of their lives but, does that mean he wanted to lose his childhood friend? He cared for Izzy, he really did, even when the brunette had really crazy ideas –when he was surrounded by a trio who had the craziest ideas. So, after deciding what he was going to do, he fell asleep.

The next morning, the guitarist of Iron Weasel searched for Izzy at school but it looked like she skipped classes. Then he went to the only place the girl could go when she was feeling depressed, a public park that was near the neighborhood where they lived. There she was, sitting in a swig with the head leaning against the rope while she sang quietly. He walked where she was and took a seat in the swig next to her; she pretended not to notice the teenager and didn't stop singing.

"I know you're mad at me," the boy started "You don't need to answer me, just listen." The brunette stopped singing and kept quiet without looking his friend. "The guys wanted me to convince you but I know you don't want to do it and I'll not force you either. You're my best friend, Izzy, and I really don't want to lose your friendship."

Izzy stayed quiet and Tripp didn't expected more. He sighed and stood up, "Thanks for listening, now I need to arrange a lot of things before things with Chucky goes bad."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Izzy said while she stood up too and give his friend a small smile "Thanks Tripp, I really needed to hear that."

"No problem, Izzy," he smiled back.

"Maybe we can come up with something for Chucky, like stealing his rubber duck or putting a big banner in his room with his nickname."

"He will kill us," Tripp said somewhat scared.

"I know, but it'll be fun!" the brunette exclaimed excited "Let's go with those three, we have a lot to think."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I did my best with this one, of course, not of my best works. I wanted it to be a TrippIzzy fic but it was harder to write than I thought. Also, lame title is lame but I couldn't think of another one.
> 
> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments really appreciated.


End file.
